


hello

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is. a lot implied here wow</p></blockquote>





	hello

"im going to come out to my parents. i hope it goes well"

tyler says

with shaking hands

and an axious smile

and tears in his eyes. 

josh doesnt see him the next day at school

or the next

or ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> there is. a lot implied here wow


End file.
